First Date
by Robotmonkeygirl91
Summary: Leo and Aries set off on their first date...too bad the rest of the Zodiac decided to spy on them. Set Pre-Series.


**Another request that I had on Tumblr and finally worked on, Yay! I was asked to do a Lories first date with the rest of the zodiac spying on them.**

 **Also I realized I could go two ways with this prompt. I could go First date ever or first date after they were reunited, I choose the first as it provided a way for the rest of the zodiac to spy on them, so this is set some large years before the start of series. Hope you enjoy.**

 **~*~*~*~*SK*~*~*~*~**

"Now, don't be nervous."

"I'm not nervous."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

The Scorpion Constellation clapped his leader on the shoulder, "Boss, you're nervous. You've been messing with your tie for the past five minutes."

The Lion dropped his hands from the offending object quickly and glared at the chuckling spirit at his side before growling, "I am not nervous! It-It's just Aries…"

Scorpio grinned at Leo as he stuttered, "Hey, I don't blame you. She's a cutie. Now no one compares to my Aquarius but your little lamb is certainly a looker in her own way. I'd be nervous too."

Leo huffed and decided it was useless to continue arguing with the other spirit. He wasn't nervous, as he said it was just Aries, his adorably sweet best friend…who he could talk to for ages, who always listened, who he trusted more than anyone in the Spirit World and who he may have a teeny, tiny crush on…and was taking out for the first time….okay…so maybe he was a _little_ nervous.

 **~*~*~*~*SK*~*~*~*~**

"Hmm…She's missing something."

"I agree."

"I-I am?"

"But what?"

Aries sat quietly as the other female spirits debated what it was she was missing. She thought she looked okay, of course she wasn't even sure what was proper attire for a first date. A first date with her best friend…her best friend whom she had been harboring deeper feelings for, for quiet sometime. She felt her face get hot as she began to blush.

"A different hairstyle?" Offered Virgo.

"No." Said Aquarius, observing the blushing ram spirit.

"A face veil?" Asked the scale wielder, Libra.

The Water Bearer made a face at that, "No. It's gotta be something…Ha!" She quickly grabbed the Spirit Blossom that was sitting nearby and tucked it behind one of Aries' horns. "Hmm…It'll do."

Aries gently fingered the flower, "Y-you think so?"

"You'll have to step-up the attire next time the lion takes you out but it'll be fine for this time…I guess."

"N-n-next time!"

"Aquarius please, let us not make her faint before Master Leo gets here. He'll be displeased." Said Virgo.

The blue-haired woman scoffed, "Like I care. I was only helping because Scorpio asked me to."

The other female spirits however knew it wasn't that, the siren had a soft spot for the shyer spirit, like they all did. Glancing at the star filled clock, The Maiden almost gasped, "I believe you may want to get to the predetermined meeting site, Aries, else you'll be late."

The Ram squeaked and stood quickly, "You're right!" She then rushed off, calling out a 'Thank you' as she went.

 **~*~*~*~*SK*~*~*~*~**

She made it at their meeting place with enough time to settle her breathing and hope she wasn't too flushed before her date arrived, which by the looks of it would be any second as she saw him coming down the starlit lane. Aries felt her cheeks grow hot once more as she smiled giddily at the sight of her best friend. The auburn haired young man smiled and chuckled when he saw her looking all excited and waiting for him.

Once he approached her, he bowed low with a smirk, "Miss Aries, do forgive me for being late. I hope you haven't been waiting long."

Aries giggled, "Not at all, Leo. And I...may have been a little early."

He grinned at her, "Excited, are you?"

"Maybe…"She answered, head bowed slightly to hide her ever increasing blush.

Leo chuckled again, "It's alright. I am too." He then offered her his arm, "Shall we?"

His pinked haired date smiled and nodded at him before taking his arm. However, unbeknownst to them the group of their fellow spirits were watching them meet and walk off.

"We are going to follow them, are we not?" Virgo asked the taller horned spirit.

Capricorn nodded, "We are."

"Yeah, gotta make sure he doesn't mess this up!" Shouted Taurus.

"Piri, Piri!" Agreed Gemini.

 **~*~*~*~*SK*~*~*~*~**

It was a feat worth of mention that the large group of Zodiac Spirits managed to stay quiet enough to trail after the couple. It also bears a mention that the couple was a little too distracted by their conversation to notice their team members trying to sneak behind them. They walked (and snuck) down one of the more winding paths of the spirit world, the starry expanse stretching far and beyond. The Lion soon lead the Ram off the path and onto a hill which held what could only be described as an abstracted version of a tree and a small picnic set up.

The spying group saw rather than hear Aries gasp delightedly before the couple took their seats. Most snuck and crouched behind a small wall in somewhat perfect view of the pair, while others (read Capricorn) stood off more to the side to try and appear like they weren't spying. And this is where they sat as the oblivious couple talked and ate.

"This is boring!" The son half of Pieces whispered, "I can't hear what they're saying! Also how is a _picnic_ romantic?! I thought Master Leo was like some expert on these things!"

"Shhh!" Hushed his mother, "Different people like different things! A picnic is probably a pretty romantic thing to Aries!"

"He has a point though. We need to hear them," Scorpio hummed before glancing at The Twins, "Gemini, come here." He then whispered something to them and they glided off after nodding.

"Where are they going, Baby?"

"A little up-close reconnaissance."

Soon the group saw The Twin Constellation approach the hill from behind and transform into a Nikola before toddling up to the couple.

Hearing a soft 'Puun' sound, Aries turned and smiled at the small spirit, "Oh, hello there~" She held her hand out and pet the small dog. Leo watched Aries fondly as she invited the Nikola into her lap and offered it a treat, unaware it was really the tiny twin spirits.

Gemini continued to nibble the treat, hey spying was hard work, as they listened to the conversation between the other two Zodiac members. They hoped they heard something good but so far it was just Master Leo and Miss Aries talking with one another, of course they were pretty sure Master Leo was flirting with her as well, but on a smaller scale than he usually did with the other female spirits. The Twins eventually decided he must really like Aries if he wasn't being as cheesy as he usually was.

Soon they had their fill, of both food and truthfully boring conversation, and they bowed to Aries before toddling off again and regaining their true forms. They hovered back over to the group, who looked at the expectantly.

"Well?" Asked Scorpio.

Gemi shrugged, "Nothing interesting."

Mini nodded, "Yeah, apart from some really subtle flirting on Master Leo's part, they're just talking."

"Then perhaps we need to set up a mood." Virgo stated, face deadpan as usual, "Something that will inspire punishment."

"You're the only one like's punishment, Virgo." Aquarius murmured as she leaned on Scorpio, all this spying on Leo and Aries' date was making her want to go on one with her own hunny.

"Maybe we should find a music spirit to play something for them?" Suggested Libra.

While the group debated on what to do, their esteemed leader finally got the inkling that they were being watched. Glancing around subtly, he noticed Capricorn standing beside a pillar. And while his body and face were facing away, his ears were clearly tilted in his and Aries' direction. Looking some more he saw the forms of his others friends behind a short wall, some not bothering to hide anymore as they argued about something.

Smirking he leaned closer and whispered into Aries' ear, causing a cute squeak and blush to appear, "Don't look now, but our friends apparently decided to spy on us."

"R-really?" She asked just as quietly.

"Uh-huh. But don't worry, I've got a plan. Come on."

He grabbed her hand and quietly lead her away and down another path, this one out of sight but winding back towards where their friends were. Leo hid behind a large pillar, pulling Aries against him, and mimed to be quiet as they did the spying.

And they didn't have to wait long for someone to notice they were missing.

"Hey! They're gone!" Came Pieces' son's voice.

"What?!"

"Aw, man!"

"Where'd they go?"

"Maybe spying wasn't the best idea, Baby."

Aries giggled quietly into Leo's chest as he chuckled, "That'll teach them to spy on us." He then looked at her and smiled. She looked up at him and smiled shyly, a pink blush dusting her cheeks.

"Come on," He said, tugging her gently away from their shocked friends, "Let's finish this without an audience."

"Okay~"

 **~*~*~*~*SK*~*~*~*~**

A little while later found the two walking back to Aries' house, clasped hands swinging gently between them. Aries sighed happily before placing her head on Leo's shoulder as they walked, wishing for a moment that their date wouldn't end. Of course she knew it must, just in case their wizard needed them for one reason. Another being that if it didn't end, they wouldn't go another…or at least Aries hoped they'd go another.

"This was nice." Baring the spying from their friends, "Thank you for taking me out~"

"Not a problem…Thanks for saying 'yes'."

Brown eyes blinked for moment before she looked at him in surprise, "Leo…Were you scared I wouldn't?"

"What?" Now it was his turn to blush a bit, "No! Of course not!"

"I think you were~" The Ram sang.

Leo glared halfheartedly at her as he brought their foreheads together, "Just where did you learn to be so snarky?"

Aries giggled, "From you~"

"That so, huh?"

"Yep~"

Leo chuckled as he nuzzled their noses together, "You are adorable~"

A new blush painted her cheeks, "R-really?"

"Yep." He then laid a gentle peck on her forehead, "I'd like to do this again."

"M-Me too…"

It was then Aries noticed they were in front of her house. Thinking for a moment and gathering her courage, she grabbed his other hand before leaning up and kissing his cheek quickly, "Thank you, again."

"Anytime…"

The Lion watched her disappear into her house with a, rather sappy, smile on his face before he heard a rather loud, and happy, squeal from inside her home. He then couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him.

Yep, he was certainly in love.

 **~*~*~*~*SK*~*~*~*~**

 **Super cheesy ending and I don't care. Yay for fluff! Hope you liked~ And yes Loke is a little OOC here but you know this was another time before he was the Loke we know and love so he's allowed to be a little bit OOC. I own nothing, if I did, these two would be CANON!**


End file.
